Till SuMMer DO us pArT
by SakuChan5
Summary: 3 Yrs ago Tomoeda was hit with a tragedy that turned Syaoran into an instant Paraiah. Hated and COndemned by all he left. Sakura is finally moving on when news HITS of Syao's return. Can this bad boy really be as BAD as they say? Sakura's about 2 find out
1. Guess who's back?

**Disclaimer: This fic is mine. The characters belong to clamp. Moving on with our lives...XD...**

**Chapter 1 - by L.A **

**aka Sakuchan5**

**Text MEssage CONVO**

EriSuperstaR: Guess who Daisuke just saw driving past Ramen City into town?

TomoPrincess: If you tell me he's flirting with some chick again after I SPECIFICALLY told him to go pick up supplies for the party...I'm gonna wring his neck Eriol.

EriSuperstaR: LOL. You're gonna WISH he was flirting with some chick when you hear who he saw...Syaoran's back.

TomoPrincess: SHUT UP!

EriSuperstaR: If the Kinomotos hear they're gonna freak.

TomoPrincess: They've been through enough shit as it is. If Li knew what was good for him he'd never show his face hear again.

EriSuperstaR: Ya. We gotta keep this on the down low. He'll probably be gone by 2morrow anyways. He'd have to be suicidal to move back.

TomoPrincess: kk Listen this is our last party before school starts tomorrow. I'm going to keep Sakura preoccupied tonight, maybe get her hammered.

EriSuperstaR: Whoa...Now THATS dedication. But I've got a better idea.

TomoPrincess: Reaaaally...?

EriSuperstaR: How about we leave Sakura to mingle...get hammered OURSELVES..and then have our own private party up in my bedroom?

TomoPrincess: HA! In your DREAMS superstar.

EriSuperstaR: You know it babe. *winks*

**Sakura's POV**

"Having fun?"

Tomoyo whirls around and almost jumps out of her skin when she sees me. I walk past her and place the junk food I got for the party on the kitchen counter behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demands.

"Long enough to hear you giggling like a love sick puppy and to know you've been flirting with Eriol again."

The color seems to seep back into her face. I don't even want to know what she's so afraid I've read in her text messages. If it's between her and Eriol it's better left unknown. Too lovey-dovey for my likes.

"Honestly, when are you going to admit you're in love with the kid and throw him a bone?" I ask as I lay out the platter and dip.

This seems to break her out of her stuphor and Tomoyo comes over to help me.

"I am not in love with Eriol. We just like to flirt from time to time Sakura. He's hot."

"If by _**'from time to time'**_you mean twenty four seven..." she gives me her DONT-GO-THERE-LOOK.

I laugh out loud exasperated. "Tomoyo chan! We've known each other since we were 4. You and Eriol are my two closest friends..." Tomoyo noted she didn't say _**best friends. **_The remnant of a title that once belonged to someone who the whole town would forever hate and despise."...and I think that **_I_** better than anyone should know that you two have been obssessed with each other since you were 5. In case Eriol confessing his love for you and giving you Valentine cards every year hasn't clued you in yet."

"Okay. First of all he was 7 when he asked to marry me. SEVEN SAKU. And secondly he gives you valentines every year too." she adds poking me in the naval.

I laugh "Not ones with glittery heart stickers, and poems declaring his undying love on the inside!"

A smile spreads accross her lips grudgingly, and I know I've hit home. I laugh again "Admit it. You're crazy about him!".

"Alright fine!" Tomoyo rasps, "You're right."

We hear the front door open and close. 'That's probably Daisuke with the booze' I think.

"But he's never been serious, and we're both players. There is no way in hell I'm making the first move." Tomoyo plows on in a hushed whisper.

I'm about to argue when Eriol and Daisuke barrel into the kitchen loaded with party supplies.

"what's this about making moves ladies?" Eriol says grinning, before mussing up Tomoyo's hair.

She mock glares and bats his hand away.

All of a sudden my line of vision is cut off by an enormous body and I am lifted off the ground. Daisuke hugs me tight, gives me a peck on the cheek, and puts me back down.

While Tomoyo, Eriol, and I grew up together I met Daisuke 3 years ago, the summer before freshman year of high school. In fact it was at Eriol's annual end-of-summer bash on the last day of summer 3 years ago, just like today, that Daisuke saved me in so many ways.

It was the summer of Tomoeda's tragedy, of the Kinomoto's tragedy and in that suffocating darkness Daisuke became my lifejacket, my sunshine. He brought me out of my shell and I learned to live again. As our friendship grew he became fiercely protective of me and I think I knew he was falling in love with me.

I told him I wasn't ready though, didn't think I ever would be, the scars in my heart still raw and fresh.

He said he'd wait for me and never mentioned it again. I was thankful to him for it.

I look up at Daisuke now. He's got gorgeous blue eyes, messy auburn locks, and is almost 6ft tall towering above me. He's the quarter back of Tomoeda High's football team. Eriol's on the team too.

'Maybe this will be the year' I think suddenly. 'If Daisuke was still interested, this could be the year Sakura Kinomoto finally gave away her heart...'

I shoot Daisuke a shy grin and quickly duck my head, embarrassed, something I haven't done since we first met.

When I glance back he's got a twinkle in his eyes, slightly amused.

Before he can call me out on it though we hear a hollering outside and banging on the front doors.

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Eriol hollers back slapping Daisuke on his way out to the front doors.

The moment forgotten we all follow suit, hollering at the top of our lungs, until the music is so loud we can't hear our voices let alone the silent gasps that spread like wildfire halfway through the party.

Little did I know at the time, that Eriol's self pledged legendary end of summer bash would end up being the 2nd worst night of my life, and that by the end of it Daisuke would be the last person on my mind.

A new FIC...YAY...PLEASE reviewwwwwww and I will update SOONER. Love you all 3...This ones a definite romantic thriller. Look forward to it.


	2. Meet SyAo DA PaRiAh

**Disclaimer: This fic is mine. The characters belong to clamp. Moving on with our lives...XD...**

**Chapter 2 - by L.A **

**aka Sakuchan5**

**TExt meSSage CONVO**

Chiharu280: Guess who just walked into Eriol's party?

Meiling_RAWR: The Grinch? LOL

Chiharu:280: Close. Syao-FUCKING-Li ...!

Meiling_RAWR: My cousin? No F-ing WAY. He's not even in Japan!

Chiharu280: Either we're all BLIND or he broke out of juvie...or was that military school? HA!

Meiling_RAWR: SHIT. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

Chiharu280: Hurry up before the psycho lights us all on fire or something.

Meiling_RAWR: WATCH IT CHIHARU! ..and make that 10 min!

Chiharu280: Somethings DEFINITELY about to go down.

**Syaoran's POV**

When I pull up to Eriol's mansion the place is packed.

It was a good thing I ran into those tweens outside my old house or I never would have learned about Eriol's "_**legendary bash**_".

I smirk despite myself and wonder what happened to the girly Eriol that use beg me to crash Moyo and Kura's slumber parties with him just so he'd have an excuse to watch sappy chick flicks and give the girls facials.

'I guess he grew the fuck up' I think wryly as I spot him in an upper floor window trying to wrestle a a girl onto a bed in a dimly lit room, booze in hand.

As I make my way up the winding driveway a couple making out on a lawn chair spot me and fall over. The girl looks like Chiharu but I couldn't be sure.

I nod at them and keep going.

3 years is a LONG time and MAN is it good to be back in Tomoeda. Atleast that's what I tell myself, that it's my love for Tomoeda that brought me back, having grown up here. It's also a complete and utter lie.

Even though I swore I'd never come back, not after what went down 3 summers ago, not after I destroyed her world, not after I saw the damage I'd inflicted.

But forgetting her was like forgetting how to breathe...

Utterly impossible.

Unconsciously or consciously she'd lured me back.

Let the games begin.

...

lol bonus short chappie yay...REVIEW both chappies! Thanks.


	3. Meet SaKuRa the TeaSe

**Disclaimer: This fic is mine. The characters belong to clamp. Moving on with our lives...XD...**

**Chapter 3 - by L.A **

**aka Sakuchan5**

**Sakura's POV**

I think this is the 3rd beer Tomoyo has stuffed into my hand.

One minute the beer is gone and the next it's _there_.

Like magic.

'Damn Tomoyo is becoming a GOOD hostess!' I think in my dazed stuphor and trip over my high heels.

"Easy there tiger" I look up to see I've fallen in to Daisuke's lap, who was obviously in the middle of flirting with some goth chick because she is now shooting me daggers.

"Sorry about that" I say in my most dignified voice. Except I think it comes out as "Sovay butt zat" because she glares at me like I swore at her and storms off.

I feel a rumbling laugh and look up to see I'm still in Daisuke's lap. Suddenly embarrassed I try to slide over in the love seat only to have him tighten his grip.

He grins. "Are you sure you're okay?" he makes a show of checking my forehead temperature which just makes me feel hotter.

"I mean if looks could kill you'd probably be a pile of ash right now." he says referring to goth girl and tries to surpress a laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny" I say batting his big hands away, and sit up on his lap.

Quick as a flash he's got his hands wrapped around my face, and for a moment I think I've sprouted a zit, before I realize he's about to kiss me.

"Whoa..." without thinking I push back against his chest as hard as I can and we both topple over.

AND DAMN...the room is spinning. ...

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them he's lying under me grinning like a fool. I realize we are a tangled mess and narrow my eyes at him which makes him grin wider.

"These arez VIRGIN LIPS MISTER!" I tell him "Virgin LIPS!"

Daisuke laughs so hard I roll off him and the room is spinning again.

"Sakura you're drunk" Daisuke says giving me a half hug. "I'm going to go grab you some water."

It isn't until he's runs off that I realize everyone in the near vicinity is staring at me. Apparently I have just yelled to the whole world about my virgin lips because a group of boys in the corner are checking me out. Some making kissy faces. One of them catches my eye and winks.

I give him the finger and they all laugh.

I down my beer in anger. Whoops. Bad idea.

I turn around and am about to head for the kitchen upstairs when my heart nearly stops.

R & R GUYZ!


	4. VirGin LiPszzzzz

**Disclaimer: This fic is mine. The characters belong to clamp. Moving on with our lives...XD...**

**Chapter 4 - by L.A **

**aka Sakuchan5**

**Syaoran's POV**

The Tomoeda natives give me death glares.

SOme cackle in drunken stuphor.

More than half don't recognize me since I left the summer before freshman year and these are mostly Tomoeda High students.

Then come the whispers.

The music masks them but I know what they say.

_**"Syaoran Li"**_ like buzzing bees.

They _**GASP**_ and some even _**SHRIEK.**_

But most just get the hell out of my way.

I would have laughed...-especially at that one kid who spit out his beer in a random goth chick's face when he saw me- if I wasn't so hell bent on finding _**her. **_

I head for the basement and my breath catches.

_**BAM.**_

There she is.

"Sakura..." I say, but it's only a hollow whisper, one only I hear.

She's lying across some big stud.

Her emerald green eyes are as beautiful as they always were.

She's wearing a knee length pink ruffled dress and a skirt to match.

"These arez VIRGIN LIPS MISTER!...VIRGIN LIPS!" she yells suddenly and rolls off of him.

I move back into the shadows under the stairs as people turn to stare at her.

Her words are slurred and I'm sure she's drunk.

I smirk and decide right then that those virgin lips are _**mine.**_

**They always were.**

...

R & RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR for a faster update! Much loveeeeeeeeee.


End file.
